


Of Apples and Promises

by Charlie_the_Fantastical



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_the_Fantastical/pseuds/Charlie_the_Fantastical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How fast would sixty years feel? Darcy wasn't sure she wanted to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Apples and Promises

“Well…” Darcy whispered with a blank expression “,I guess I’ve never _really_ liked apples.”

 

They were laying on their sides in bed with eyes locked, not touching but intertwined all the same. Loki broke eye contact at her statement and studied the tear stains that lined her cheeks. Their second request for a golden apple to lengthen Darcy’s life to that of an asgardian had been denied.

 

“He will change his mind, my darling. Odin’s simply being stubborn.”

 

Or simply rational. Darcy was a midgardian. Not even an especially important one at that, she just hung around an odd crowd. Looking up with a sardonic smile, Darcy giggled frustratedly “,It’s funny how I can never keep anything. My parents, my ipod…. you.”

 

She stopped smiling at that last part.  

 

Unlike the other people and things in her life, Darcy _would_ be able to keep him. The problem came from his keeping her. How short would sixty more years be? A blink of an eye for someone like him. Not even that. She’d be gone before he knew it.

 

“Then again... the funniest part is that I don’t think it’s so funny anymore.”

 

“I will always be there with you, Darcy,” he said quickly“,You have my word.”

 

That’s what really hit her in the gut, that sincerity she could hear, almost tangible in nature. Coming from a man hailed the king of liars.

 

She couldn’t bring herself to age in front of him. To become old and senile would be to torture this perpetually young man. To watch her hair and energy fade to gray as her joints creaked slower than the cogs of her mind. To stand witness to the wrinkles on her face lining up with the blanks in her memory. To look on helplessly as the she succumbed to the affliction of mortality.

 

She nodded quickly and refrained from losing herself to those thoughts that stuck in the base of her throat. When her head move downwards, she caught a glance at Loki’s hands, noticing as a blue frost claimed them.

 

He took a deep breath and said unevenly “, it hardly seems fair. Jane was granted an apple, but not you. Not the women _I_ love.”

 

She too took a shuddering breath and replied “,life isn’t fair. I guess it makes sense that this wouldn’t  be any different.”

 

“He will change his mind, you must believe that.”

 

And with that they resigned themselves to unconsciousness, hoping to find their dreams a stark contrast to the current reality. At least, Darcy did. The man with the raven hair and piercing eyes found himself already experiencing a dream.

  
As he looked at Darcy sleeping, Loki felt the blue tinge leave his fingertips and thought perhaps, just perhaps, there was a twisted pleasure in loving someone who’d be gone in the blink of an eye.


End file.
